jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wykluwanie wulkanów/Scenariusz
Śledzik: No dobra. Z tego, co mi się wydaje, to żeby Smocze Ostrze zapłonęło na takim wietrze, przydałby się... Czkawka: Dodatkowy słój żelu Ponocnika, albo nawet dwa. Śledzik: Dokładnie tak! Czkawka: Śledzik wpadł na ten sam pomysł? Śledzik: Trzeba skonstruować rękojeść... Czkawka: Zbudujemy rękojeść... Śledzik i Czkawka: ...która pomieści dwa razy więcej żelu. Śledzik: Oczywiste. No dobra, ale jakiej grubości cylinder? Rozum podpowiada dziesiątkę, ale serce skłania się ku trzynastce... Oj, Czkawka, mam straszny mętlik w sobie dzisiaj. Astrid: Panowie mają swój własny język, wiesz? Szpadka: Hej, a my też mamy własny język, taki, że słowa nie zrozumiesz. Astrid: To żadna nowość. Mieczyk: Ale poważnie. Wymyśliliśmy sobie własny język, taki tylko dla nas. Szpadka: Właśnie, taki na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nas schwytali i sama wiesz. Astrid: Dobra. Na pewno tego pożałuję, ale proszę, zdradźcie mi, cóż to za tajny język? Mieczyk: Skomplikowany dość. Ach... Ale skup się mocno, to może coś tam zrozumiesz. Ka-czo-ka-łem, chrum, ka-Szpa-ka-dko, chrum. Szpadka: Ka-czo-ka-łem, chrum, ka-Mie-ka-czu, chrum. Mieczyk: A oto... dzika nasza mowa! Szpadka: Genialna, co nie? Chrum-chrum. A raczej... ka-su-ka-per, co nie? Chrum. Mieczyk: I opracowaliśmy tę całą gramatykę w ciągu raptem jedenastu lat. Włączając badania nad deklinacją - piętnaście. Astrid: A to chrumkanie to po co? Mieczyk: Jak to "po co"? Gdzie dzika mowa bez... dzika? Chruum. Szpadka: Przecież koleżanko, kto tak chrumka jak nie dzik? Bez dzika byłaby zwykła mowa, a mówić mową to każdy burak potrafi... Mieczyk: Ka-głu-ka-ptas, chrum. Szpadka: Ka-stra-ka-szny, chrum. Astrid: Hej, tacy jesteście sprytni? A ja rozumiem, co mówicie. Ha. Śledzik: O matko, genialne. Czkawka: W życiu bym na to nie wpadł, gdybyś nie podsunął mi kwasu Zmiennoskrzydłego. Sączysmark: Aaach, wracam z patrolu i co słyszę? "Uu, jaki ty jesteś Czkawka mądry" - "Przestań Śledzik, ty jesteś dużo dużo mądrzejszy" - "Jaki ty śliczny jesteś" - "Sam jesteś śliczny. Ja śliczny, ty śliczny, przytulak". Mieczyk: Ka-pa-ka-trzcie, chrum-chrum. Sączysmark: Ee... Co to miało być? Astrid: Dzika mowa. Później ci opowiem. Czkawka: Mamy pocztę. Dobra, Śledzik, potem dokończymy. Hm? Śledzik: Co się dzieje? Czkawka: Obrońcy Skrzydła mają jakiś problem. Mala bardzo na nas liczy. Słuchajcie, rozdzielamy się. Oczy i uszy otwarte. Nie wiadomo, co nas tam czeka. Obrońcy Skrzydła: Są! Nasi bohaterowie! Patrzcie, przylecieli! Juhu! Mala: Czkawko Haddocku, chwała przodkom, że otrzymałeś wiadomość. Czkawka: Tak, jesteśmy. Co się dzieje? Znowu Łowcy? Mala: Nie. Coś o wiele gorszego. Mieczyk: Haha! Z tego, co widzę, szykują się jakieś niezłe jaja, albo, innymi słowy, ka-niezłe-ka-jaja, chrum-chrum. Mala: Czy Mieczyk dobrze się czuje? Astrid: Nie, ale bym się nie przejmowała. Śledzik: A to nie... Czkawka: Jajo Eruptodona. Mala: Eruptodony, w odróżnieniu od innych smoków, składają w życiu jedno jajo. Nasz lud już od wielu pokoleń czekał na tę wielką chwilę - i nareszcie stało się. Śledzik: No to ja nie rozumiem, czemu właściwie nie świętujecie. Mala: To nie takie proste. Throk: Jajo Eruptodona wykluwa się w ściśle określonych warunkach. Mala: Nasz smok rodzi się z ognia i jego jajo musi wykluć się w spowitym lawą świętym gnieździe, w jaskini we wnętrzu wielkiego wulkanu. Czkawka: To co jajo robi tutaj? Throk: Spokojnie, wszystko gra. Mala: Protektor podarował nam to jajo z wielkim trudem. Nie dał już rady zabrać go do świętego gniazda. Throk: Jeśli nie zapewnimy mu odpowiednich warunków, nic się z niego nie wykluje. Mala: Trzeba dostarczyć jajo do jaskini. Poziom lawy niestety ciągle się podnosi. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ło-ło-ło! Mieczyk: Hehe. Mala: W tej chwili przyszłość naszego plemienia zależy wyłącznie od tego jaja. Jeśli jajo przepadnie, Protektor nie będzie miał spadkobiercy, a jeśli nie będzie komu żywić się lawą z wulkanu... los naszej wyspy zdaje się przesądzony. Czkawka: Mala, pomożemy. Zajmiemy się waszym jajem. Sączysmark: Hahahaha, kiedy mówisz, że "zajmiemy", to myślisz o sobie bardziej, co nie? Tak myślałem. Miłej zabawy. Śledzik: Z tego, co widzę, czasu nie będzie za wiele, ale powinniśmy dać radę podrzucić jajo i wrócić. Czkawka: Tak sądzę. Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? Sączysmark: Oach, niech nam żyje telepatyczna parka. Śledzik i Czkawka: Ja polecę z jajem. Sączysmark, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hy! Śledzik: Ee... Słuchaj, bo chyba ja powinienem lecieć. Gronkle dość dobrze radzą sobie z lawą. Czkawka: Owszem, radzą sobie z lawą, ale Nocna Furia jest jednak dużo szybsza, chyba się zgodzisz. Mala: Panowie, nie ma na to czasu. Postanowiłam, że Czkawka Haddock zabierze jajo do jaskini. Czkawka: Tak. Właśnie. Oczywiście. Astrid: A co to się wydarzyło? Sączysmark: A bladego pojęcia nie mam. Telepatyczna parka przeżywa jakieś zakłócenia. Mala: Zbroja jest nasmarowana odporną na ogień śliną Eruptodona. Czkawka: Ach... Throk: Dzięki temu mniej cię poparzy i mniej zaboli. Czkawka: Skoro mowa o poparzeniach... Ogon z gronklowego żelaza. Ej, Śledzik, czekaj... Throk: Święta jaskinia znajduje się na południowej ścianie wulkanu. Niech duchy poległych wikingów tchną ci wiatru w żagle, przyjacielu. Czkawka: No dobra. To jeszcze poprosiłbym o jajo. Mala: Jajem zajmę się sama. Lecę z tobą. Throk: Moja pani, pozwól, że ja polecę. Mala: Nie, Throku. Królowa czasem musi ryzykować dla dobra swego ludu. Czkawka: Ych! Dalej, dasz radę, mordko! Ach! Mala: Przed nami! Czkawka: Widzę. Szczerbek, prawe skrzydło! A! Mala: Czkawko Haddocku, co się dzieje? Czkawka: A to, że jak się spali ogon, to będzie po i po nas, i po jaju. Throk: O pani. Astrid: No coś ty. Co się stało? Throk: Czkawko, napraw proszę ogon i natychmiast tam wracaj. Czkawka: Kiedy nie mam jak naprawić. Mógłbym sklecić naprędce z- Mala: Nie. Nie ma na to czasu. Śledzik: O pięknie. Mala: Tego się obawiałam. Jajo spędziło zbyt wiele czasu poza gniazdem. Potrzebuje życiodajnej lawy. Jeśli zbytnio wystygnie, stanie się twarde jak kamień, i wtedy... Czkawka: Co wtedy? Throk: Nic się z niego nie wykluje. Jajo umrze. Mala: Bardzo was proszę, bez paniki. Ludzie, zachowajcie spokój. Throk: Zjedz proszę trochę ziół. Nabierzesz sił, Protektorze nasz. Sączysmark: Pan Throczek ma lekkiego bziczka, haha, haha, chrumk. Mieczyk: Ma bziczka? To ty mówisz, bracie, naszą tajną gwarą? Szpadka: Ka-bra-ka-cie, chrumk. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahaha! Sączysmark: Co jest? Mala: Ludzie, nie lękajcie się. Jajo wkrótce trafi do świętego gniazda przodków. Czkawka: Właśnie, słuchaj, hej. Bo jeśli chodzi o tamto, to... Śledzik: Tak, tamto wtedy dziwnie wyszło. Czkawka: Nawet bardzo. Śledzik: Hehe. Czkawka: Bo... pomyślałem, że może jednak połączymy siły i pomyślimy, co z tą lawą i jajem. Sprawa jest poważna. Śledzik: Jasne, zgadzam się. Czkawka: I bardzo dobrze. Wiesz, tak kombinowałem i dumałem, i- Śledzik: Ja też. Czkawka: No to świetnie. Spróbujemy sobie na trzy cztery? Śledzik: Zanurzmy jajo w lawie./ Czkawka: Spuścimy jajo na linie. Astrid: Uhm. Czkawka: Jak w lawie? Oj, proszę cię. Jak chcesz utrzymać temperaturę, lawa stygnie. Śledzik: Spuścić na linie - ty poważnie, przepraszam? Czkawka: A jak ci się wydaje- Astrid: Hej, chłopcy. Pamiętacie, ustaliliście już jakiś czas temu, że Gronkle nie mają problemu z lawą. Może Śledzik powienien wziąć jajo i polecieć? No wiesz, Eruptodony, Gronkle... Głazożerne typy. W sumie - było już po twojemu, to może teraz... Mala: Doskonały pomysł. Ruszamy. Polecisz z nami, Czkawko. Nie wiadomo, co się wydarzy, możesz nam się przydać. Zbliżamy się do świętej jaskini. Śledzik: Dobra, mała, prosto do dziury. Mala: Przepraszam bardzo, nie można szybciej? Śledzik: Och! Czkawka: Co jest? Czemu się zatrzymujesz? Mala: Niesamowite. Śledzik: Brawo, mała. Tak jest. Mala: Święte gniazdo znajduje się na samym końcu jaskini. Lećmy szybciej. Mieczyk: Ka-bra-ka-cie, chrumk, ka-Sączy-ka-smarku, chrum-chrum, ka-witamy, chruuum, ka-cię ka-ser... chrum, ka-serdecznie. Chruuum! Sączysmark: Yyych, ile razy można! Ludzie, gadacie tak do mnie od trzech godzin, a ja nadal nic a nic nie rozumiem. Szpadka: Ćśś. Nic się nie martw, bracie nasz półdziku. Sączysmar: Przestań. Szpadka: Nie wyrzekniesz się leśnych korzeni. Sączysmark: Bardzo cię proszę. Szpadka: W rodzinie dzików czuj się jak wśród swoich. Sączysmark: AAaa! Mieczyk: W rodzinie? Chyba raczej w ka-bractwie. Chruum. Astrid: Y, widzisz to, nie? Poziom lawy dość niebezpiecznie się podnosi. Throk: Bez obaw, Astrid Hofferson. Ma pani zna ten wulkan lepiej niż ktokolwiek bądź. Astrid: Ale zauważyłeś, że coś długo ich nie ma? Throk: Rzeczywiście. Lawy ciągle przybywa. Zdecydowanie powinni wracać. Astrid: I wszystko jasne. Lecimy. Och! Throk: W porządku, ale którędy? Wulkan staje się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny. Astrid: Gdybyśmy dali radę się tam jakoś dostać bez smoków... Mieczyk: Miła pani, mamy pewien ka-py-ka-lan. Szpadka: Chrum-chrum! Sączysmark: Ach! Mieczyk: Hehe. Czkawka: Damy radę. Śledzik: Ee... Słuchajcie, a to co? Ło... Czkawka: Hm. Mala: Swego czasu starsi schodzili u kresu życia do jaskiń, by poświęcić się dla dobra swego ludu. Śledzik: Tak, bardzo to piękne, ale co to za obrazki? Mala: Nie mam pojęcia. Czkawka: E, jajo. Trzeba lecieć dalej. Śledzik: Ee, słyszeliście? Czkawka: Tak, ale nie wiem, co to. Śledzik: Powiedz, że nietoperze. Czkawka: Na sto procent nie nietoperze! Śledzik: Ło! Czkawka: Chronić jajo! Podejrzewam, że te rysunki miały nas przed nimi ostrzec. Śledzik: Atakują i wydają się równie namolne co Szybkie Szpice. Powinniśmy chyba... Nie do końca to miałem na myśli. Czkawka: Spróbuję je odpędzić, a ty bierz jajo i Malę, i lećcie do tego gniazda. Śledzik: Czkawka, one pożerają ogień! Czkawka: Dzięki, kolego, sam bym nie zauważył. Mala: Nie! Czkawka: Mala. Ha, wynocha! Śledzik: Trzy na kobietę? Tak się nie robi! Czkawka: To trzeba się ruszyć i pomóc. A teraz co? Śledzik: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Myślałem, że wiesz, co robisz. Mala: Czkawko Haddocku! Śledziku Ingermanie! Śledzik: Nie przedrzemy się do niej. Czkawka: Sztusia, leć!/Śledzik: Sztusia, walcz! Mala: Ach, przestańcie! Nie! Sączysmark: To do nurkowania? To ma być wasz ka-py-ka-lan? Polecieliście na Berk po kawałek metalu, żeby sobie pobujać nad ogniem? To może trzeba było brać patelnię! Co za ka-głą-ka-by, haha, chrum, haha! Mieczyk: Rzecz niebywała. Mowa dzika, akcentu ani śladu. Szpadka: By tak swobodnie ka-mówić, musi być co najmniej w jednej czwartej dzikiem. Mieczyk: Raczej w dwóch piątych. Włosy ma tam, gdzie nie trzeba. Sączysmark: Ej! Throk: Sam nie wiem. Ale chyba może się udać. Gdyby to odwrócić i zabezpieczyć śliną Eruptodona... Nie starczyłoby na długo, ale zdążylibyśmy dotrzeć do jaskiń i uratować moją panią i jeźdźców. Biorę się do pracy. Czkawka: No świetnie, i co teraz? Mala: W którą stronę? Śledzik: Prawo./Czkawka: Lewo. Czkawka: O, matko. Śledzik: Słuchaj, co się z niami dzieje? Czkawka: Nie myślimy trzeźwo. Musimy się uspokoić. Śledzik: Ta, właśnie. To jest pomysł. Uff. Czkawka: Prawo./Śledzik: Lewo. Śledzik: O-o! Czkawka: Argh. Śledzik: Och, może jesteśmy przeklęci? Czkawka: Nie. Z całą pewnością da się to logicznie wytłumaczyć, y... No właśnie. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiem, jak. Śledzik: Mala, a ty gdzie byś poszła? Słuchaj, gdzie jest Mala? Czkawka: Mala! Śledzik: Miała nas dość i pobiegła sama. Czkawka: Mala!! Śledzik: Mala! Astrid: Wym, Jot, powolutku, opuszczajcie. Throk: Na chwałę przodków. Ślina Eruptodona wytrzymała. Astrid: Owszem, ale musimy się spieszyć. Mieczyk: Smoczku, z ka-ko-ka-py-ka-ta! Szpadka: Aa, udało się! Mieczyk: Dobra. To teraz będzie bujało. Astrid i Throk: Ach! Sączysmark: Przestań! Co ty wyprawiasz? Szczerbatek! Wracaj, ty Furio szalona! Och. Ła! No to wspaniale. Aa! I co, panie smoku pomysłowy? Co teraz? Śledzik i Czkawka: Mala! Mala! Śledzik: A może czymś obraziłem bogów? Może to jakaś kara? Jak ja mogłem używać imienia Odyna nadaremno. Czkawka: Co ty w ogóle opowiadasz. Co ma jajo do siekierki? O, no popatrz. Może los się w końcu do nas uśmiechnie. Mala: Zostawcie mnie. To mój obowiązek. Moi ludzie. Czkawka: Kobieto, nie wiesz, do czego te smoki są zdolne. A! Och. Mala: Puść mnie, Czkawko. To rozkaz! Czkawka: Serio chcesz się poświęcić? Tylko po co? Dla kogo? Śledzik: Czkawka. Patrz. Wkurzyły się, bo nie mogą się dobrać do skorupy, czy raczej... Czkawka: Właśnie nie wiem, ale nie wyglądają groźnie. Czekaj, nie mów. Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? Śledzik: O dziwo wydaje mi się, że chyba tak. Mala: Dość. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Śledzik: Mala... Nie no, na miłość Ody- Czkawka: Śledzik. Śledzik: Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Astrid: Och... Wybacz. Zmęczona... Throk: Nie. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Musimy wytrzymać. Dla Czkawki Haddocka i mojej pani. Astrid: Czka- Czka- Czkawka... Mala: To jest jajo Wielkiego Protektora. Rozkazuję wam je zwrócić! Ha! Czkawka: Mala, oddaj nam jajo. Mala: Chyba wam się śni! Śledzik: Kiedy mamy plan. Mala: Doprawdy? Czkawka: Mamy, i spróbuj nas może wreszcie wysłuchać. Smoki nie puszczą cię dalej, ale wiemy, co zrobić, żeby jajo trafiło na swoje miejsce. Śledzik: Zaufaj nam w końcu. Mala: Czkawko Haddocku, co ty wyprawiasz? Czkawka: Nie rozumiesz, że one nie chcą zniszczyć jaja? Zależy im na tym, by bezpiecznie dotarło do gniazda. Czyli dobrze się składa. Śledzik: Właśnie. A te rysunki na skałach to nie było ostrzeżenie, ale raczej takie wskazówki i wytyczne. Czkawka: Atakowały, bo one bały się, że zniszczymy jajo. Musimy uciekać. Już. Śledzik: Uch, nie wygląda to pięknie. Dawaj, Sztusia, z całej pary! Czkawka: Jeszcze trochę... Pięknie! Mieczyk: Hej! Sączysmark: Na dole! Ratujcie tych tam! Śledzik: W lawie, Astrid i Throk. Czkawka: No to już, lecimy. Śledzik: A jasne, że lecimy. Czkawka: Chodź, dasz radę. Throk: Ych... Lećcie. Smok i tak wszystkich nie udźwignie. Najważniejsze, że moja pani jest cała i zdrowa. Chwała przodkom. Mala: Przodkom chwała. Śledzik: Uhuhu! Czkawka: Mówię ci, jajo jest w dobrych rękach. Śledzik: Właśnie miałem to powiedzieć. Czkawka i Śledzik: Hahaha! Astrid: Proszę, jak miło. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Sączysmark: Oj weź. Znowu telepatują. Zrobiło się ka-stra-ka-sznie, chrum, ka-nu-ka-dno, chrum-chrum. Mieczyk: Lingwistyczny geniusz. Szpadka: Prawda, ka-Ha-ka-ko-ka-kle, chrum-chrum-chrum. Kategoria:Scenariusze